3,4-Dichloro-N-[(1-(dimethylamino)cyclohexyl)methyl]benzamide, commonly known as AH-7921, is a psychoactive synthetic drug of the opioid class. Pharmacologically similar to morphine, it has a high addictive potential and has been implicated in a number of deaths—hence the clinical and forensic toxicological need for its detection (EMCDDA (2014)—Europol Joint Report on a new psychoactive substance: AH-7921 3,4-dichloro-N-{[1-(dimethylamino)-cyclohexyl]methyl}benzamide ISSN 1977-7868). The pharmacokinetic profile of this compound based on animal, in vitro, in silico and post-mortem analysis suggests that the main metabolic pathway involves demethylation to nor-AH-7921 or 3,4-dichloro-N-[(1-(methylamino)cyclohexyl)methyl]benzamide (Kronstand et al., 2014; Wohlfarth et al., 2014 J. Anal. Toxicol., 28: 599-604). To date detection of the parent drug and metabolites has been effected using laboratory-based mass-spectrometry (e.g. Kronstand et al., 2014, ODA7, Conference Abstract, TIAFT, Argentina), the equipment for which is expensive and requires highly-trained operators.